Buster
Buster is the shark in the Lobbyquarium at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. He is good friends with Sonny. Persona He has a small brain, as mentioned by his friend, and isn't really that smart, unlike other sharks. He also is the size of a Great White, and possibly is one, but according to Bummer, he is "genetically engineered for non-violent lobbyquarium living". This is revealed to be a lie, as he tried to eat Reef, Johnny and Broseph, as well as Sonny and a small boy named Carlos, on several occasions. Trivia *The shark's species is Carchardon Ridgemount Hotelus, stated in "Board and Confused" by Bummer. *The species name is a pun off of the great white shark. *He knows how to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on fish. *His name was revealed in "Penthouse of Horror". *He has a tongue as seen in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Sharks do not have moveable tongues, they have many rows of teeth. *Though there is evidence of him being non-violent, he did burp out fish skeletons in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". *It can be assumed that Sonny is in-a-way training Buster, to make him a better shark. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus", he got sick from having a second helping of scuba diver, even though Sonny told him not to. *He is scared of anything green. Gallery File:Untitled.jpg S2 E6 Sonny is pushed around the aquarium a few times.png S2 E6 Buster gives Sonny lots of chum.png S2 E6 Buster gives Sonny some chum.png S2 E6 Buster feels better now, but Sonny does not.png S2 E7 Sonny and Buster out of water.png S2 E7 Sonny tells the crowd to not just stand there, but to help them.png S2 E7 Buster also jumps out of the Lobbyquarium.png S2 E7 Sonny tries to tell Buster he was only joking.png S2 E7 Buster removes his mask.png S2 E7 Buster gets angry at Sonny.png S2 E7 Buster does not look happy about Sonny bad mouthing him.png S2 E7 Sonny disarms Buster.png S2 E7 Sonny has Buster cornered.png S2 E7 Sonny is beating Buster.png S2 E7 Buster says "Merci".png S2 E7 Buster thinks of the word to say to reply to Sonny.png S2 E7 Sonny and Buster look exhausted.png S2 E8 Buster claps to turn the light off.png S2 E8 Buster tells Sonny he got him a night light and claps to turn it on.png S2 E8 Buster tells Sonny he will not let the vampires hurt him.png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster "For a big fish, you've got a really tiny brain, you know that?".png S1 E11 Buster asks Sonny "Like with my tail?".png S1 E11 Sonny tells Buster what he has to do "Someone tries to sneak in the joint, we whack 'em".png S1 E11 Buster and Sonny guard Brosephs Sandcastle.png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Eh, I never liked him anyway. You want to go swimming?".png S1 E16 Kelly gets the net stuck on Buster.png S1 E16 Kelly places the net within the fish tank. Sonny says "Holy carp! It's a raid!".png S1 E16 Sonny tells Buster "Check out that crazy pirate lady".png Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Galleries